Such a piston pump is particularly suited for use in medical infusion/dialysis technology. Predominantly tube pumps and injection pumps are currently in use. Tube pumps which work according to the peristaltic principle are used above all when larger quantities of fluid are to be administered. A provision of these quantities of fluid occurs for example with an infusion bag. In the case of syringe pumps the delivery volume through the injection body is limited and includes generally not more than 50 ml, wherein some models even allow a liquid supply of up to 100 ml.